Christmas
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed oneshots written for the holidays. Phineas/Ferb Buford/Baljeet Candace/Jeremy Perry/Doofenshmirtz
1. My Only Wish

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Well, early Christmas I suppose. I don't think I'll be able to get online tomorrow for the many obvious reasons, so I'm posting the three complete**d** chapters of my Christmas story today. While this is a Christmas themed story, it will not only be updated on Christmas I assure you. Also, while it is under the Phineas/Ferb category, it will also feature other couples. **

**But, I promise you there will be _NO_****_ PHINBELLA_** **so if that's what you're here for, you may as well close the story. **

**Also, these stories don't all tie together. Some will be completely random. However, at the beginning of each chapter I will indicate whether or not they tie together with any other chapters. Thank you, and enjoy.  
**

**First up, Phinerb. Also, minor sprinklings of Canderemy (and maybe some Bujeet, I can't remember)  
**

_**My Only Wish**_

Snow fell slowly down in the town of Danville in the Tri-State area, coating everything it touched and giving the area a feel of serenity. The snow glittered softly in the faint light provided by street lights and holiday decorations, coloured oddly by the multicoloured orbs hanging off every home. Down one of the streets lived the Flynn-Fletcher family. Across from them lived the Garcia-Shapiro family. Down the street, the Rai family, and farther than that was the Van-Stomm family and the Johnson family.

The Flynn-Fletcher home was lit up vibrantly, loud music echoing from the building as the people inside danced and sang with their friends. Inside the home Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher were sitting in the kitchen with their friends, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Biff Van-Stomm, Mary and Jim Rai, and Amy and Jack Johnson.

Upstairs on the porch extending from the house -recently added by her brothers- was Candace Flynn, with her long time boyfriend Jeremy Johnson. The girl had her sweater on and was leaning on the railing, Jeremy standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

The wind blew a gentle breeze towards them, a few snowflakes following, and a smile tugged at Candace's lips

"It's beautiful out here" she stated softly

Her boyfriends grip on her tightened, and he nodded, smiling as well

"It is. Very beautiful" he stated softly

Downstairs in the living room of the house, a large group of teenagers danced together. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro found herself in the arms of her friend Irving Summers, giggling softly as they twirled around the room to the soft slow music. Beside them Baljeet Rai convinced his best friend and long time bully Buford Van-Stomm to dance with him, and after some hesitation the bully agreed.

In the corner of the room sat Phineas Flynn, youngest of the group by a single year -Baljeet older than him by three days- sitting alone with his head in his hands. He looked up and set his gaze on his green haired step brother Ferb Fletcher, whom was making his way away from the stereo. His gaze met Phineas' and the redhead stood, murmuring that he needed fresh air and hurrying to the front door.

He grabbed his coat off the hangers by the door and stepped out into the cold, zipping it up securely. The redhead was quiet as he took a few steps down the path, pushing his thoughts from his mind. Deciding he needed a walk he made his way down the sidewalk and began walking towards the school, where he could let loose and pretend everything was okay again. He looked up at the sky just in time to see a star shoot across the vast blue expanse, sending a pang into his heart.

"Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love"

He looked around, people everywhere holding hands, cuddling up together in restaurants and coffee shops, and sharing kisses under the mistletoe. Everyone was happy but him. Everyone had who they wanted. Everyone but him.

"Santa can you hear me?" He looked to the sky for a moment before looking backup the snow covered ground

"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss" he pulled a letter out of his pocket, bringing it up and shakily pressing his lips to it

"I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe he'll be all my own in a big red bow" he tossed the letter up into the air an the wind caught it, carrying it away

"Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah"

He had finally reached the school and took a seat on the swing, pushing himself into a motion slowly. The redhead was unaware of the set of eyes trained curiously on him from the opening of the yard.

"Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town" he dropped into the snow and gathered some up, shaping it into a box, before smashing it and looking away bitterly

"Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe we'll be all the love under the mistletoe"

The redhead made the object of his affections out of snow, smiling weakly at his creation, wrapping his own scarf around its neck. He leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly to the snowman. When he pulled away he grabbed the scarf and twirled away, hands raised towards the sky.

"Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love I can call all mine  
Cause I have been so good this year"

Phineas found himself in the middle of the field, arms around himself as his voice quieted

"Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow!"

The redhead remained oblivious to the person approaching him as he sang

"Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year

Oh santa can you hear me? Oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here" his voice quieted substantially and he dropped to his knees in the snow

"Santa thats my only wish this year"

The redhead finally heard the footsteps in the snow but said nothing, assuming it was Isabella.

"Isabella I would like to be alone" he murmured

There was no reply, and the snow crunched as the figure crouched in the ground beside Phineas. A moment later Phineas felt warmth envelope him and looked over, eyes widening when his brother offered him a small smile and secured the blanket around them both.

"Hey" the Brit whispered, holding out a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Phineas didn't bother asking where the Brit had gotten the drink and offered him a small smile as he took it.

Ferb produced his own, setting it on his knee and wrapping his free arm around Phineas' shoulders. The redhead leaned into the touch, a barely audible sigh escaping him.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments, both content in each others presence. When the heavy silence was broken, it was by Phineas laughing sheepishly

"I must look stupid" he murmured "Out here all by myself singing"

His grip on himself tightened substantially, and the Brit beside him shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

'You look no such thing' his brother silently scolded

Phineas' gaze momentarily stayed from Ferbs, but eventually found its way back.

"I... Don't like being alone" he murmured, eyebrows furrowing

Ferbs eyebrows furrowed as well and he tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion

"You aren't alone" he whispered "I'm right here"

Phineas offered a small smile at his brother, allowing it to disappear only moments later

'Why are you suddenly so bummed about this? You normally don't care about romance and love'

"Everyone thinks I'm oblivious" he stated softly "everyone but you" Ferb nodded slightly "Ferb... Five years ago I discovered that I was in love... And to add to that... I discovered I've been in love since I was eight"

'Go on' he silently prompted

"After ten years..." A soft sigh escaped the redheads lips "everything builds up... And... And it starts to hurt when you see other couples happy together" he paused for a moment "I've been hurting for years"

'Why didn't you tell me?'

"I didn't want you to think differently of me. People always think different of love struck teenagers" he looked up towards the sky "I don't want sympathy or pity"

He freed himself from Ferbs grasp and walked away a few steps, looking up at the sky once more

"It's Isabella, isn't it?" Ferbs soft voice came from behind him

"No" Phineas' reply was soft "No it's not Isabella"

"Then who?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it"

Ferb walked closer, placing a hand on Phineas' shoulder ad turning the smaller teen to face him

"Okay" he amended "but if you need me, I'm here to listen"

Phineas was quiet for a moment before throwing his arms around his brother, smiling into the Brits chest

"I know Ferb. Thank you" he pulled away and both smiled "we should go back to the party"

Ferb nodded in agreement, and the duo set off once more, the redhead unaware that his brother had his Christmas letter hidden away in his pocket.

It wasn't until well after midnight that everyone had gone home to sleep and the boys could go upstairs to their own beds. Phineas climbed into his and called a tired goodbye to his brother, which the Brit returned, and the redhead was asleep in minutes.

It was then that the Brit reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and pulled out his brothers Christmas letter. He opened the envelope and placed it under his pillow so his brother wouldn't find it, and carefully unfolded the paper inside it.

'Dear Santa' it read 'I ask for this every year, and I never get it. I know exactly what I want this year... Can you even hear me? I want the one I love... You know who it is... I've been writing you letters requesting him since I was eleven... And my desire has only grown deeper. Santa... If it isn't too much to ask... For my Christmas present this year... I want Ferb. I want him more than anything. Just leave him under the tree in a big red bow and I'll be happy... Thank you for your time Santa... Love, Phineas'

Ferbs eyes were momentarily wide with shock, then a smile graced his lips and he leapt to his feet, hurrying out of his room and into his sisters.

Phineas woke the following morning with a tired yawn, a night full of crazy dreams leaving him feeling strangely unrested. Stretching his arms over his head he yawned once more and climbed out of bed, freezing in the motion of putting on his slippers.

"It's Christmas!" He cried, jamming the bunny slipper onto his foot an lurching out his door

Candace was right on his heels as the two scampered down the hall and down the stairs, straight into the living room where there parents and Ferb waited for them.

"Morning guys"

"Morning" the parents chorused back

Phineas took a seat beside Ferb, smiling slightly

"Morning bro"

Ferb gave the redhead a thumbs up in response.

"Hey, wheres Perry?" There was a chatter, and Phineas looked down, smiling widely at his pet platypus "Oh, there you are Perry"

Candace settled down beside Phineas and Lawrence handed them each a box. A loud squeal escaped Phineas when he came face to face with the new gaming console staring back at him. He turned to face Ferb and the Brit had a massive grin on his face, holding up a brand new toolbox.

Phineas' eyes lit up, and he turned his gaze to Candace. The woman held up a new dress, eyes sparkling as a delighted squeal escaped her. His gaze then went to his mother and father, whom had received new houseboats and slippers, and were grinning widely.

As the time passed Phineas had received a toolkit and a blowtorch from Candace, the gaming console and several games from his parents, the sweater he had been eyeing in the store for weeks from Perry, and many things from Santa.

Candace had received several new outfits and CD's from her parents, a new pair of shoes from Phineas -the ones she had her eyes on for weeks- and the necklace she had been eyeing for weeks from Ferb, the matching bracelet coming from Perry, and several things from Santa.

Perry had received a new hat from Phineas, whom smiled and winked, a translator collar from both boys, a new bed from Linda and Lawrence, and several new toys from Candace -much to his delight- and the platypus was also spoiled by Santa.

Ferb had received the toolbox and a blowtorch from his parents, a new snowboard from Candace, a new pair of snowboarding boots from Perry, and Phineas had decked him out with everything else he needed to snowboard. The Brit had also been heavily spoiled by Santa.

Things were winding down now and Phineas opened his final present, opening the letter that came with it first.

'Dear Phineas, yea dear boy I'm terribly sorry, but I can't go proofing everybody their true love now can I? That takes some of the fun out of it all. I think this will come in handy. Have fun, and a merry Christmas to you! -Santa Claus'

Cocking his eyebrow he opened the box and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion

"Santa have you mistletoe?" Linda asked curiously

"Yeah"

"Oh well" Lawrence shrugged "Well, I say we should go play-"

"Wait, dad!" Candace called out, standing and moving across the room, pulling open the closet and revealing one last box "Phineas has one more present"

"I do?"

"Yes"

Candace pushed the box over to him and smiled widely, taking her seat once more as the redhead stood. He approached the box and took a moment to examine the paper and the large red bow atop the box.

"Who is it from?" Linda asked

Phineas plucked the card off the top

"Ferb" he turned his gaze to his brother and the Brit nodded encouragingly.

Shrugging slightly Phineas dropped the card and pulled the now off the top of the box, tossing it away as he grabbed the edges and pulled. The box popped open and Phineas pulled out the tissue paper, jaw dropping in shock when he caught sight of green.

His pace increased and he yanked the rest of the paper out, sending him eye to eye with Ferb. The Brit friend at Phineas' wide eyed stare, and kicked the box, causing the four walls surrounding him to fall.

Phineas' gaze shot to the Ferb beside Candace and the image fizzled away. So it was a hologram. He turned back to Ferb and the Brit grinned widely. Phineas reached over and pulled the large red bow off of Ferbs chest, eyes watering slightly.

"Really?"

"Merry Christmas" Ferb whispered

Reaching behind him Phineas grasped the sprig of mistletoe and held it over his head, cheeks turning pink. Ferbs own cheeks tinged a light pink and he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Phineas'.

The click of the camera went unnoticed as the mistletoe fell from Phineas' grasp and the redhead moved closer to Ferb.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! I enjoyed writing it of course. Chapter 2 is coming momentarily.**


	2. Don't Know What To Give

**Welcome to chapter 2!**

**This is a sequel to chapter 1. It's written as the following Christmas. (You know, the one after the one they celebrated in Chapter 1)  
**

_**Don't Know What To Give**_

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro giggle softly at one of her best friends, offering the Brit a sympathetic smile as she leaned back against the wall beside her bed. The raven brushed a strand of hair from her face and set her gaze back on the pacing green haired man in front of her.

"Ferb it's really not that hard" the Brit fixed her with a hard stare "you're going to have to speak. I'm not Phin, and I can't read you like a book"

Ferb glared momentarily before parting his lips to speak softly

"It's not simple, Isa" he shot her a glare "I don't know what to get him-"

"So take his Christmas letter, like you did last year!"

"Isa I would like to be more creative than that"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Ferb" she paused and a sly grin spread across her face "Actually..."

"What?!" He demanded, eager for an idea

"It is your one year anniversary..." She trailed off

Ferb was momentarily confused, and then his eyes widened

"No! No absolutely not! No!"

"Why the hell not?" She fell forward onto her bed, tossing a pillow at him

He ignored the pillow when it whacked into his chest and fixed her with a glare

"No" he said firmly

"Why? Don't you want him?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that!?"

"So you do-"

"Of course I do!" He hissed in exasperation "I just..."

"What?" She sat up and patted the bed beside where she was resting, and the Brit sighed and obliged, taking a seat on the pink comforter.

"I can't do that to him..." He admitted softly

Her brows furrowed

"What do you mean?"

"Phineas... Phineas is innocent... And he's pure... And I... I don't want to do that to him... He's perfect and someone like me..." He looked over to his friend "I don't deserve someone as radiant and beautiful and perfect and... Well, amazing... As he is..." He sighed "I'm honestly just lucky to have him in my life at all"

The ravens eyes widened slightly and she shifted closer to him, placing a sympathetic hand over his on his leg.

"Ferb he loves you..." She whispered softly

"Isa... I just can't do that to him..."

She was quiet for a moment

"Okay" he looked over to meet we gaze curiously "We'll figure something else out"

Christmas morning came sooner than the Brit had anticipated, and he had stayed up the previous night finishing the final touches for Phineas' gift. He just hoped the teen liked it.

When he finally pulled himself out of bed and trudged down the stairs everyone else was waiting for him, smiling widely under the tree. A grin tugged at his lips and he joined them eagerly. When the last present was opened Phineas turned to Ferb and held out his hand. The Brit cocked an eyebrow but held out his hand, and the redhead gently placed a small box in his palm. The Brit pulled it back, opening it to reveal a small key nestled into the fabric, a long silver chain connected to it.

"Phin?" He asks softly, raising his gaze to glance at him

The redhead smiled nervously

"It's the key to my heart" he whispered

Tears filled Ferbs eyes and he reached out, grabbing his brother and pulling him into an embrace. The redhead snuggled into the grasp, a large smile on his face, and Ferb pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I love it" he whispered

Phineas moved away slightly and, with shaky hands, he clipped the chain around Ferbs neck, the key resting just above his heart. He smiled widely at the redhead, pulling out his own box. Phineas furrowed his brows and held out his hand, and Ferb placed the box gently in his brothers palm.

Phineas opened the box an his eyes widened, tears filling his eyes

"A promise ring?" He squeaked out

Ferb nodded slowly

"I made it myself" he murmured, then quickly added "I hope you don't think I'm cheap or anything but I didn't like the-" he was cut off by Phineas gently placing a hand over his mouth

"I love it" he breathed "the fact that you made it makes it even more special"

He held the box out and Ferb took the ring, smiling nervously as the redheads hand dropped from his mouth. He grabbed Phineas' hand gently and slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. Phineas' free hand covered his mouth as happy tears filled his eyes. A second later he had his arms around Ferb and their lips pressed gently together.

When they parted he smiled brilliantly

"Thank you" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you too, Phin" he murmured "Merry Christmas"

Phineas snuggled into Ferbs embrace and smiled slightly

"Merry Christmas, Ferb" he whispered


End file.
